With the development of broadcasting technologies, broadcasting systems providing an audio/video service and a limited data service using the MPEG2 transport stream were developed by MPEG in the 1990s. The MPEG2 transport stream efficiently provides a real time audio/video service and synchronization information of the audio/video. However, utilization of the MPEG2 transport stream is limited due to a fixed frame size of 188 bites, restricted multiplexing, and complex data broadcasting. Thus MPEG started to develop a next-generation transport system in 2008.
The next generation transport system is called MMT, and may provide a function for an audio/video multimedia service, a data broadcasting service, and a multiscreen service through a broadcasting network or an Internet Protocol (IP) network. Further, MMT is suggested to be used in a broadcasting network, an IP network, or a predetermined transmission network. Accordingly, there is a need for MMT application to a digital broadcasting system such as a Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.